1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tool apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tool back pack apparatus wherein the same is arranged for ease of transport by individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Back pack assemblages of various types are utilized in the prior art to transport and mount various structures for use in particular environments. Examples of such organizations may be found for example in U.S. Pat No. 4,561,576 to Lowe, et al. wherein a bag structure mounts video equipment therewithin. U.S. Pat No. 2,656,869 to Timmons sets forth a tool kit structure formed with a flexible tether line handle formed to an upper terminal end edge of the housing for ease of positioning of the structure to a bumper of a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,296,421 sets forth a tool bag formed of a flexible construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 274,621 to Kegevic sets forth a tool kit formed with various pockets and the like for use in securing tool members therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tool back pack apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.